This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The organic synthesis core is designed to provide access to novel compounds not available through commercial sources. The well-trained technical staff as well as the core director will consult with investigators to understand the particular need and will design and synthesize appropriate molecules. The staff will undertake the synthesis and characterization of a novel probe for an enzymatic reaction for a biochemical process, a photoactive analog of a drug, a fluorescent derivative of a small-molecule probe, a modified natural product that might covalently bind a receptor, an unnatural peptide that would have better stability than its wild-type counterpart, a polymer-bound, a compound needed for a particular purification, etc. The core is equipped with appropriateequipment to prepare and characterize organic compounds with molecular weights of 2 kDa or less and has access to appropriate chromatographic and analytical techniques, including NMR and mass spectrometry, that will be used to confirm structural assignments.